


Criminal Love

by Ecofinisher



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Arthur and Dustin aren't really brothers, F/M, Gang, I just headcanon it like that, Minor Character Death, Most of the characters are minor, Sunset Valley, criminals, eventually ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher
Summary: After Bessie's death, Xander got kicked out of his parent's house and he needed to look for a new job and a place to live. Thanks to his friend Tamara he met Nick Alto, which tested Xander's skills for him to join his team. Before his first robbery with the gang, Nick introduced him to the youngest member Ayesha, with who he can't really work clear with her. While the days keep passing Xander learns more about Ayesha's past and eventually finds much more in this relationship...Reuploaded from my old account. (Original release date March, 2015)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old fics I had written long time ago, when I had my other profile unblocked on FFN. I changed nothing in this fic, besides some errors, that Grammarly pointed me out.

It was midnight over Sunset Valley and the last day of the Weekend, the Sunday has started. The night was pretty warm since the summer started a week ago. Since last weeks Sims were spending time together with their family and their friends and have a picnic, or hanging on the beach, at the pool or a few ones even spend time fishing. Currently, all were sleeping and most teens were still hanging around the town, hanging around or like it happened a few times, some caused trouble and were caught by the police. On the southeast of Sunset Valley at the Redwood Park away down the Street, there was loud music in a house. Wonder what's going on there?

 

That house was a disco and a lot of teens and Young adults were having a really good time there.

The DJ was doing his Job and enjoyed it. At the bar, there were a few barkeepers doing Cocktails and other variations of drinks for the visitors.

“Hey Tamara, your Pina Colada is here!” replied Xander loud. He's a young light-skinned man who is wearing a white shirt and black pants. He has got a short three-day beard and very short cut hair. Both are brown colored.

Tamara appeared and took the drink. Tamara is Xander's old school friends and both came along with another friend named Hank to the disco. She has got brown hair and wore a dark red headband. She is brown skinned and she was wearing at the moment a green dress, that had a small band that came around her neck and to the sides of the dress.

“And where's yours?” asked Tamara.

“Should be on its way” replied Xander. “Where's Hank?” asked Xander.

“I'm here” replied Hank. He has got light brown Hair, light skin and he's wearing a white shirt and black pants.

“Where have you been?” asked Tamara.

“Well, I saw Jamie Jolina over there with a few friends and I told her _hi_ ” answered Hank.

“Have you seen a pretty girl?” asked Xander.

“Well to be honest, yes I have”

“How does she look like?” asked Tamara.

“Well....” replied Hank and next to him passed a tan-skinned woman. She had black hair and she was wearing a white dress.

 _I'm gonna dance forever_  
_And disco lights will shine my way!_  
_Cause tonight we're together_  
_We're going up, up, up_  
_I'm in love with the DJ!_

“Wow” replied Hank.

“We already know,” said Tamara.

“She's pretty,” said Xander.

“Hank do you know her?” asked Tamara.

“No, do you?” asked Hank.

“Yes, her name is Pauline Wan, she's Jamie's pen pal friend from Tokyo. She moved here and is currently living with her in the same home and she's also single and she knows English” said Tamara.

“Wow, she's from Japan?” said Hank.

“Hey, why don't you ask her out or something?” asked Xander.

“Wait, she doesn't even know me”

“Well, go to her and introduce you or ask Jamie to introduce her to you”

“Okay, I ask her,” said Hank and walked away.

Tamara looked at Xander and he was checking the time at his Phone.

“Let me guess, you have to be at home at a certain time, huh?” asked Tamara.

“No, it's just....my mom has been feeling very sick and exhausting the last few weeks”

“Oh do you want your mommy here?” asked Tamara teasingly.

“Please shut up Tamara, it could be something serious about her”

“Okay, sorry,” said Tamara and she and Xander looked at the Friends of Jamie.

“They all look like girls,” said Xander.

“Maybe they are girls?” replied Tamara sarcastic.

“No, I mean they look too girly,” said Xander.

“Ah too girly,” said Tamara. “So if you were looking for a girl, how should she be?” asked Tamara.

“I'm really not looking for a girl yet” replied Xander.

“Alright, but if you....had no choice or you could choose any girl in the world, what type of girl would you want?”

“Well...she has to be a good friend,” said Xander and thought about more. “She shouldn't be too girly”

“Would you like if she is a tomboy?” asked Tamara.

“A boy?” asked Xander

“A _tomboy_ ”

“Oh a tomboy, well that would be okay too and well.”

“So is there anything more?” asked Tamara.

“Hot,” said Xander and laughed. “I don't know”

“Yes, okay” replied Tamara and giggled. Xander looked around and saw Hank and Pauline flirting.

“Looks, like Hank is flirting,” said Xander and Tamara looked at him.

“Cute” replied Tamara.

“Hey I'm getting tired, I think I got to go” replied Xander.

“Hey may I accompany you?” asked Tamara.

“If you want” replied Xander and both walked out of the disco and left there Hank with Pauline alone.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Xander arrived at the entrance of his parents home with Tamara.

“This night was great,” said Tamara.

“Yes,” said Xander. “I think I'm going to....” The door opened and his father Buster stand there looking angry.

“Oh hi, Dad” replied Xander and thought, if he was angry about him.

“Hi Mr. Clavell, remember me I'm Tamara Donner, I and Xander were friends at the school, remember?” asked Tamara.

“Where have you been again?” asked Buster. “You know how your mother is, when you're not at home or when you don't tell her or me if you're fine or not”

“Damn dad, I'm 22, not 16 stop seeing me as a kid!” replied Xander.

“I still see you as a kid, because you act like a kid!”

“No I don't!” exclaimed Xander. Behind his father his mother, Bessie appeared exhausted.

“Mom are you okay?” asked Xander.

“I told you it was better for him to move out,” said Buster. “Maybe then he learns how the real life is”

“Gosh Dad, I got a Job and go to work, I could move out, but the salary isn't good enough, even for a cheap house”

“It's not because you spend it on parties”

“No, I don't!” replied Xander.

“Guys, please, I have to go to the doctor,” said Bessie and hold her hand in front of the breast.

“Mrs. Clavell are you alright?” asked Tamara and Bessie hold both of her hands in front of the breast.

“Mom!” said Xander loud and her mother felt down.

“Honey!” exclaimed Buster and went down.

“Call the ambulance!” said Tamara and Xander took his phone and phoned.

“Hello, here's an emergency.” Xander looked at his father trying to help her and Tamara then went down and tried to do a chest compressions to bring her back to life.

“How do I have to do the kiss of life?” asked Tamara.

“I do that, you do the thirty chest compressions,” said Buster.

“She's an elder” replied Xander on the phone and on the other side they answered back. “Thank you,” said Xander and turned the phone off.

“Hey should I call Bebe Hart, she did the First Aid course?” suggested Xander.

“Okay, go we keep trying” said Tamara and Xander ran to a house vice verse theirs and knocked hard on the door.

 

 

Meanwhile from the hospital, an ambulance was on the way and three women were in it.

“Which street was it again?” asked the driver.

“306 Skyborough Boulevard” replied a white-blonde haired.

“Thank you Gloria.... where's Morgana?” asked the driver.

“Here” replied Morgana and entered and closed the door.

“Did you check if the defibrillator was there?” asked Gloria and the driver drove out with the car and turned the siren on.

“Yes, it is” replied Morgana.

“Good,” said Gloria.

“So and when do you and Thornton plan to have kids?” asked the driver.

“Well, the thing is, that Thornton uhm doesn't like children and...he doesn’t want some,” said Morgana sad.

“Oh and did you know that before?” asked the driver.

“No, sadly not” replied Morgana.

“I'm so sorry for you” replied Gloria.

“It's not your fault,” said Morgana.

“Maybe you two could talk about it or then you can tell him, how great kids are,” said Morgana. They stopped in front of the Clavell's house and they left the ambulance and ran to the others.

There was already Bebe trying to reanimate Bessie and her parents were observing here and laughing.

“Bebe is gay, Bebe is gay,” said her mother.

“Bebe's in love with an old lady, an old lady” sang the father. Bebe's parents are two mental problematic parents, which Bebe has been dealing with her whole life. She hasn't it easy, but if it wasn't for her best Friend Holly, she wouldn't probably be here in the world.

“Tatutata” replied Gloria and arrived with a defibrillator and the driver and Morgana came with a bed, that transports the people in the ambulance. Bebe stood up and Gloria went on her knees and opened the defibrillator and turned it on.

“Press electrode as shown on the bare chest,” said the defibrillator. Gloria placed them on the chest and stand away from Bessie.

“Morgana, remove the shirt and the bra,” said Gloria and Morgana did it. Xander looked away disgusted and Tamara holds her hand in front of her mouth as she would want to puke.

“Shock advised, Please stay back from the body,” said the Defibrillator. “Caution, heart rhythm is being measured.”

Buster stood there looking at the situation.

“What is this thing doing?” asked Buster.

“Caution, a shock is getting transferred.” said the Defibrillator. “Caution, don't touch the patient, Caution don't touch the patient. Caution, a shock will be now transferred.” replied the defibrillator and started to make a sort of siren.

“Why is it howling?” asked Buster. The defibrillator passed the shock and Bessie's body jerked.

“Oh shit,” said Buster. Gloria then started to do the chest compressions.

“Thirty chest compressions and two times mouth to mouth breathing and do it varied,” said the Defibrillator.

“Caution, heart rhythm is being measured.” said the Defibrillator. Xander walked to the ambulance and Tamara followed him.

“Are you okay?” asked Tamara.

“I don't feel good, seeing that,” said Xander.

“Don't worry, they will bring her back” replied Tamara and looked back and saw again Bessie jerking up a bit, because of the shock. She gulped about seeing it.

 

 

A few days later it was Bessie's funeral. Her family and a few friends were there and all were dressed in black.

“She was a good wife, mother and a fisherwoman, in her time her fish market sold the most fish in Sunset Valley,” said the priest and kept talking.

“Xander, is it true, that your dad kicked you out of the house?” asked Tamara quietly.

“Yes and he also fired me. Now I got to find a house and a Job” replied Xander.

“I let you tonight sleep you on my home and maybe I ask the others if you can live there too, cause we have a free room if you want you can have it,” said Tamara.

“Really, that's great” said Xander. The priest finished his speech and a few threw flowers inside. Xander had a bouquet in his hand.

“I'm so sorry for that night mom,” said Xander and threw it into the grave and started to cry.

“Let it out my friend” replied Hank and hold his hand on Xander's shoulder. It started to rain and a few started to bury the grave.

On the east side of the cemetery, there were two Sims watching the funeral from afar. 

“Looks like they haven't find the body” replied the guy. This guy is fat and has black hair and on the sides, he has grey hair and he's got a black mustache. He was wearing a suit from the Business work. The second person was a dark-skinned woman, with short black hair and she was wearing a gray top and over it a white shirt and blue jeans. She's a tomboy and she and the fat guy just buried a day ago a body, where Bessie's coffin is.

“This was really a piece of big luck, Nick.” replied the woman.

“Yep, it was” replied the Nick.

“I think I will never kill anybody with a gun or anything”

“Don't worry Ayesha, they are other ways to do that” replied Nick.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 Later by Xander, he was at home with his friend Tamara. Tamara lives in a Loft with four other Sims.

She was sitting on the dinner table with him and the others and a woman named Emma Hatch walked to the table and brought the Dinner.

“Today is Thursday so we are going to eat Mac and Cheese!” replied Emma and served them all.

“Mmh my favorite” replied Stiles. He's the oldest of the household. He's 27 and has brown hair and wears a red and black checked jacket and light brown pants. He's the shy one of the household.

“Mmh this smells tasty” replied Blair. She's the youngest from the household. She's blonde and wears a purple blouse with pink roses on it and a purple skirt.

“This smells positive to me, good Job Emma” replied Cyclon3. He's the nerd of the household. He has got brown hair and wears a dark purple cap and black glasses. He wears a dark purple jacket and gray pants.

“Emma, did you also cook for Xander?” asked Tamara.

“Yes, of course, I did,” said Emma and lied a plate with the meal in front of him.

“By the way, what's your favorite food?” asked Emma.

“Uh...Spaghetti” replied Xander.

“Alright, you know we got a week plan, where all of us our favorite food, for example, Blair's favorite meal is Fish and Chips, I cook every Tuesday, and on Monday we got My favorite meal, Wednesday Tamara's, Thursday Stiles' and Friday Cycl0n3's.”

“Cool”

“I will set yours on Saturday and Sunday, we usually are all away and usually don't eat here,” said Emma.

“Alright,” Said Xander. “And what about the Lunch?” asked Xander.

“Well on Monday we got pancakes, Tuesday its Waffles, Wednesday it's French Toast, Thursday it's peanut butter and Jelly and on Friday Hawaii Toast.”

“And what will the Saturday have?” asked Xander.

“Hmm what do you think about Crepes?” asked Emma.

“Sounds good”

“And you guys?” asked Emma and looked at the others

“Yes” replied all.

“Alright, I'm going to note that” Said Emma and walked to the kitchen.

“Well, Bon appetite everyone,” said Blair.

“Thank you, likewise,” Said the others and started to eat.

“Hey Xander I got an offer for you,” said Tamara.

“What kind of offer?” asked Xander.

“My boss Vita Alto is married to Nick Alto and I think he could need a strong guy like you”

“Really?”

“Yes, if you want we could go to Vita and talk with her about it, what do you say?”

“We could try” replied Xander.

“Good,” said Tamara.

“Does he need anyone, who's smart with Computers or so?” asked Cycl0n3.

“I think not, he already has two for that,” said Tamara.

“Humpf, like they could do it better,” said Cycl0n3.

“They can do it better because they're girls,” said Tamara and the others laughed.

“Hey!” said Cycl0n3 embarrassed.

“Don't take it serious, Cycl0n3.” said Blair.

“Yes, I bet Blair's IQ is better than yours,” said Stiles and Blair blushed.

“Hey stop that”

“Come on guys,” said Emma. “Leave him alone”

“What was your name again?” asked Cycl0n3. Xander raised an eyebrow on that question.

“He's an absent-minded. He usually forgets our names and other things, but he's a good guy” said Emma.

“Alright,” said Xander.

“What does this Nick do actually?” asked Blair.

“I don't know it exactly” replied Tamara. Emma's phone starts to ring and she attends it.

“Hello?” said Emma. “Hello?” Asked Emma. All stared at her. “Hello, who's speaking?” asked Emma. The other side turned of and Emma just looked at the phone.

“Hmm that's weird,” said Emma.

“Who was it?” asked Xander.

“I don't know,” said Emma and looked at all her phone numbers. “again, I lost all my numbers”

“You still have the list of the numbers, somewhere,” said Blair.

“Yes, I go check it,” said Emma and walked to a bookshelf next to the stairs and took a yellow one out and opened it.

“Hmm it ends with 69 24,” said Emma and searched for it. “Here it is,” said Emma and looked at the whole number on the phone and on the book.

“That's Ayesha's number,” said Emma.

“Never heard of her,” said Cycl0n3. “Or did I?”

“Sounds familiar,” said Tamara.

“Is she a girl?” asked Stiles. Blair stood up and walked to a wall with small picture frames on them and looked at one with Emma and a dark-skinned girl with short black hair.

“Isn't it the woman there on the Picture?” asked Blair and looked at Emma. Emma came and looked at the Picture.

“Yes, that's her,” said Emma. Tamara, Xander and Stiles walked to the Picture and looked at it.

“Never saw her in my life,” said Tamara.

“I think I saw her once at the Central Park,” said Stiles.

“She looks pretty,” said Xander.

“What?” asked Emma.

“Uhm I mean....I once saw her on the Beach” lied Xander.

“She never went to the beach,” said Emma.

“Well, then it was someone else,” said Xander. Emma and Stiles seat back and kept eating.

“Have you found your dream girl or what?” asked Tamara.

“No, I just....I just found that she looked great. Nothing more” replied Xander.

“Didn't you say, your type was a tomboy?” asked Tamara.

“Yes, but she looks too dude here,” said Xander and giggled.

“Well, this picture is around four years old, she does definitely look now different, well you know...”

“Yes, I know what you mean” replied Xander and walked back to the table and so did Tamara.

“Psst Emma,” said Tamara.

“What is it?” asked Emma.

“Are you and Ayesha still friends or so?” asked Tamara.

“Yes, why?” asked Emma.

“I think Xander seems interested in her since he saw the pic.”

“I think I can't help you, she isn't interested in dating a guy since, her last boyfriend dumped her”

“Oh okay” replied Tamara and looked at Xander eating and remembered something.

“Oh right,” said Tamara. “Xander”

“Yes?” asked Xander.

“The room doesn't have the bed covers yet, should I and Blair put it for you?” asked Tamara.

“If it don't mind you two, yes why not”

“Sup,” replied Tamara.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next Day Xander and Tamara were sitting in front of an Office and waiting for Vita Alto. 

"Is she Italian or Spaniard?" asked Xander.

"She is from Portugal" replied Tamara.

The door opened and Vita came out. She wore a brown blouse with a brown skirt, that belongs to the blouse. She had brown hair and has on the sides white hair.

"So you must be Xander, Tamara told me that you need a Job, is that right?" asked Vita as she shook her hand.

"Yes, my other Job was not really a good job, cause..."

"Today we go visit Nick and see what you can," said Vita.

"Okay"

"So let's go," said Vita and Xander followed her. They walked a corridor along and stand in front of a meeting room and Nick left the room. Nick wore a suit and had black hair and on the sides, he had white hair. This is also the guy, who was at the cemetery when Xander's mother's funeral has been.

"Is it this guy here?" asked Nick.

"Yes," said Vita and Nick looked at him.

"Short three day Beard, Cap, Shorts and a tank top?" asked Nick and Xander looked at himself. "Is that the way you dress to an Interview?"

"Uhm no," responded Xander.

"It doesn't matter, the only thing I want to know is how your endurance is, your strength and whatsoever," said Nick and walked with Xander to the emergency exit and left the building and entered into a gray Aston Martin Vantage and drove away.

"So that what you are going to do is, you enter through a window into the house, go to the first floor and steal the red ball on the toilet next to the big sleep room," said Nick.

"Steal a ball?" asked Xander.

"This is first to see, what you can," said Nick. "I could also send you to steal jewelry in the room, but since the last coincidence with Daneeka, I decided to use something else instead," said Nick.

"What happened with her?" asked Xander.

"She never came out, because she disappeared with the jewelry"

"Oh that was bad"

"Yes"

"So we almost there," said Nick and stopped in front of a pink Villa. This was actually the House of Nick's family and Nick used it because Xander or other candidates are newbies and do not cause any trouble, he uses his house instead of a public place.

"So go on," said Nick. "I observe you from here," Said Nick and showed him a TV, that is installed under the radio.

"Alright," said Xander and walked at the entrance and looked at the sides. He went left and jumped over the fence and walked at the window. Xander observed the window and noted that it wasn't fully closed. The Trigger was almost horizontally and Xander pulled pushed on the window. After a half minute, the Trigger moved and Xander pushed the window and the window opened in the inside. Xander moved on the other side of the window and brought the other side open and climbed over it and landed on the other side. He looked around and where the entrance is, there were stairs and he walked them up. In front, there was a big door and Xander walked there and opened it slowly. He looked in and saw around and only saw a big bed and a few pieces of furniture and commodes. He looked at the left side and saw a door and walked there and opened it and entered in.

On a table, he saw the ball and walked to the ball and looked at it.

"That was easier than I thought," said Xander and took the ball.

"I could get used doing stuff like that" Said Xander and threw the ball on his own hand in the air.

"Hello there" replied a voice and Xander looked at the entrance and saw a policeman.

"Oh oh," said Xander.

"You come with me," said the cop pointing at Xander. Xander looked at the ball and threw it on his Face.

"Ouch!" exclaimed the cop and hold his hand on his face. Xander catches the ball again and ran out. The cop ran behind Xander. Xander ran the Stairs down and the cop jumped over the Fence that belongs to the Stairs and he landed in front of Xander. Xander frightened and boxed him by accident.

"Ouch," said the cop and Xander left the Villa and ran to Nick's car.

"I got it, I got it, I..." Xander crashed into the car. "Got it..." said Xander and felt down. The cop appeared and took Xander on his tank top and hold him against the car.

"Do you know what I am going to do?" asked the cop and looked angry into his eyes. Xander had an idea and kicked with his right knee between the legs of the Cop.

"Ouch" replied the cop and hold his hands between his legs.

"Well done," said Nick and left the car.

"Thank you Sir" said Xander. The Cop stood up and took his hat off.

"Good job and welcome to the Criminal Business" replied the cop. This is Don Lothario. He is a friend of Nick and is in another Criminal crew in Riverview. He has got black hair and black mustache and beard around his mouth. "And guess you're the first one, who kicked me in my nuts," said Don.

"Sorry," said Xander.

"No problem," said Don.

"Don, can you drive us to the warehouse?" asked Nick.

"Yes sure boss" replied Don.

"Good, bring my car into the garage," said Nick and drove backward.

"Come Xander lets get into the car," said Don and Xander followed him to the entrance of the car garage and stopped in front of an Audi Q7.

"Nice car," said Xander and walked around it. "And look at those rims," said Xander going down on his knees to check them out.

"One day you will have one too or a better or less good one. Who knows" said Don entered into the car at the driver seat and Xander entered at the other side. Nick came back from his garage and entered on the right side of the car. Don turned the engine on, changed on the gearbox and drove out of the parking spot. Don drove the main street down and arrived at the crossroad and turned to the left side and kept driving.

"So there we are," said Don and drove to the right side and turned after a meter left and stopped.

"We arrived," said Don. All left the car and stand in front of the car and looked at the entrance of the warehouse. The Door was made of steel and at the side, there was a black board with a green screen.

"You know the password?" asked Nick Xander.

"No" answered Xander.

"Good, the password is 4318," said Nick and gave it in and the door opened.

"Get in," said Nick and all walked in and the door closed. In the entrance, there was at one side stairs and on the other side there were cubes of hay and next to it there was a passage to a door.

"Lets first get up and visit Milo," said Nick and he walked with the others stairs up.

"Who's Milo?" asked Xander.

"The best friend of everyone of us," said Nick and as all arrived up next to the stairs there was a room and Nick opened the door.

"Milo, come here boy!" said Nick and whistled. In the dark brown eyes appear and it ran to Nick's direction and jumped on him and licked him. Milo is an adult Doberman dog. He has got a black body and brown sign like a normal Doberman, and he has a long tail and spiked ears. He wears a red Collar with a tracking device and a golden metal buckle.

"Wouff, Wouff" barked Milo and Nick pet his head.

"Milo, this is Xander. He is new in our crew" said Nick and Milo looked at Xander and started to sniff him.

"Hi," said Xander a bit afraid of him.

Milo pushed him down and started to lick his face and waggled with his tail.

"Hey, hey stop," said Xander and Milo licked him on his mouth and nose.

"Eww" replied Xander. Nick and Don laughed about it.

"Hey Boss, remember when he humped your daughter's leg?" asked Don.

"No...." said Nick.

"Oh wait, this was with my ex," said Don.

"You showed your ex Milo?" asked Nick.

"Yes?" replied Don and thought about it if it was a good idea.

"You know how Milo is, when he's not here with us, don't you?" asked Nick stern. Xander watched them arguing and suddenly heard a voice.

"Hiya!" replied the voice.

"What was that?" asked Xander and Don and Nick stopped with talking. They heard it again.

"Huh!" exclaimed the voice.

"Did you mean this, that's Ayesha. She's just training for the theft were planning" replied Nick.

"Can I come too?" asked Xander.

"I thought about it, but first you got to train to be ready then," answered Nick.

"Training? Okay uhm and when do I start?" asked Xander.

"Hmm" replied Nick and thought.

"Hey come," said Don and walked the stairs down and Xander followed him. Don entered through the door on the ground floor and entered into the room. They saw there Ayesha, the girl Nick was staying in the Cemetery training her fighting skills on a training dummy. She was wearing a brown training jacket and brown shorts. They watched her fighting.

"She's a real tough girl, the problem just is, she doesn't like me," said Don. "She dislikes me," said Don. "Well, almost every guy," said Don.

"Why?" asked Xander.

"I don't know it right, she never told that" answered Don.

“I think it was because of her ex"

“She has an ex?” asked Don surprised. Xander observed the fighting skills of their gang member.

"Damn, the way she fights is..." Said Xander and placed his hands on three cubes of hay and fell over them down.

"Ouch" replied Xander. Ayesha noted Xander lying on the Cubes and ran at him.

"Uh Hi" replied Xander and stood up. "I'm..." replied Xander and Ayesha pushed him against the Wall and hold him on his tank top.

"Hey who let you in here?" asked Ayesha and looked angry and threatening at him.

"That's Xander" introduced Don.

"I didn't ask that you!" replied Ayesha and she pushed him to the ground and went to her knees and hold him again.

"Did you follow him?" asked Ayesha.

"Not really" replied Xander and Nick entered the room and saw Ayesha and Xander.

"Ayesha get off Xander. You can make out with him later" said Nick and laughed.

"This one was good," said Don with a giggle.

"Shut up," said Nick. Ayesha looked back at Xander and pushed him to bottom and stood up.

"Nick, I found this guy here," said Ayesha.

"I know, I brought him here," said Nick. "Since I needed a newbie for our gang my Wife Vita sent me this guy and he passed through the test and now he's here," said Nick.

"And now?" asked Ayesha.

"I thought about if you could train with him until the day is here for our next theft" replied Nick.

"Alright and how long?" asked Ayesha.

"How long do you usually stay here?"

"Until 17:00"

"Then until that time," said Nick, is that alright?" asked Nick.

"It’s fine to me” replied Ayesha a bit undismayed.

“It will go fine,” said Nick and he left with Don.

"Bye, I will go back to Riverview," said Don and Nick slapped Don in his back head.

"Ouch" replied Don. Don and Nick left and Ayesha looked at Xander.

"Get up," said Ayesha and he stood up and stood in front if her.

Ayesha took a look on him.

"So you came already dressed in you sport outfit, right?" asked Ayesha.

"That's actually my day outfit," said Xander.

"Then bring it next time," said Ayesha.

"Okay" said Xander. "So, when do we start?" asked Xander.

She boxed him one.

"Hey!" replied Xander and threw his fist against her, but she hold his fist.

"Hey, that's not fair," said Xander. She threw him to bottom.

"You're weak" replied Ayesha. "I thought you're strong," said Ayesha.

"I am strong, I..... just don't like to hit women," said Xander.

"Come on, just do it that," said Ayesha and boxed him one on his face.

"Ouch" replied Xander. He looked at his fist and then he boxed Ayesha one and she felt down.

"Ouch" she replied and breathed a bit hard.

"Uh, are you okay?" asked Xander and went down to her. She boxed him one at the face again and he felt down.

"Not bad" she replied and stood up. "Next time don't let you distract by your victim," said Ayesha and showed him the hand and he hold her and pulled her back and she fell on her hands and kicked him on his back and he fell on his front on the ground. He stood up and Ayesha was running at his direction and jumped with her right leg and he snapped the leg. She tried to lift her other leg and Xander let her fall down and she jumped on her arms and kicked on Xander's hands.

"Ouch" replied Xander. She turned around with her right leg and tried to hit him, but he jumped back from every turn she made. She then jumped in the air and kicked him against the training dummy.

"Ouch" replied Xander.

"Okay, I think we have to stop for a while," said Ayesha and sat down.

"So, was is exhausting?" asked Ayesha.

"Man, I never was beaten up by a girl," said Xander and Ayesha chuckled.

"Maybe we should practice more often" replied Ayesha.

"Yes, maybe" said Xander.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day Ayesha was showing Xander the warehouse around.  

"As you already know, this is where Milo sleeps," said Ayesha.

"Yes," said Xander.

"This is our Boss' office," said Ayesha and they kept walking.

"And this is where we have the guns"

"Wait, you kill people?" asked Xander.

"We rarely kill people, we also have stun darts and water guns to use"

"Okay," said Xander. Ayesha took a gun and pointed at him.

"Let me guess..." said Xander and Ayesha splashes him with a water gun.

"Very funny" replied Xander sarcastic and Ayesha laughed.

"So what else do we have here?" asked Ayesha and thought for a moment.

"How long is it ago, that you joined the crew?" asked Xander.

"I was...uhm...six years ago," Said Ayesha. "I was sixteen when I first joined"

"Means that you're now..."

"22 years old"

"Great, me too"

"Good" replied Ayesha.

"By the way how did you join with sixteen?" asked Xander.

"Well I was in an orphanage and ran away from the orphanage and landed here in Sunset," told Ayesha.

"And then?" asked Xander.

"Well then I met Nick and he invited me to join his gang"

"And then?"

"After a few thefts' I could live on my own and finished the school and got the diploma now"

"Well, one more question erm I saw you yesterday entering into a Loft on the Sunnyside..."

"Yes, well I had to move somewhere else because the houses on my place had to be taken down because it was too near on the cliffs."

"Okay and do you have there any roommates?" asked Xander.

"They are three and they are uhm..."

"Weird?" asked Xander. "Crazy....or even....nuts?"

"No they are all a little too much girly, arrogant and Snob" replied Ayesha.

"I really don't like those kinds of girls," said Xander and Ayesha snickered. "Hey there's a Roommate in my house named Emma Hatch, do you know her?" asked Xander.

"Oh yes, she's a good friend of me" answered Ayesha. "Why did she ask something about me?" asked Ayesha.

"She said, that you called her and you didn't answer when she asked who was there"

"Oh, I remember I uh was supposed to call Nick and I...... typed the wrong number" lied Ayesha.

"Really?" asked Xander.

"Hey I don't have to tell you everything about me, Hein?" said Ayesha and apparently Nick showed up.

"Hey, what's the matter?" asked Nick.

"Nothing we were just talking too much," said Ayesha.

"Yeah, sorry Sir," said Xander.

"So I came here to see if you two were here," said Nick and they heard Milo barking. There was a dark blonde teen petting him.

"Hi Milo," she said.

"That's just my daughter Holly," said Nick. "So I just wanted to say that you should go to the Bank of Riverview and check the alarm system. Ayesha you also show him how to do that and maybe he even can do that by himself" said Nick.

"Alright, Sir," said Ayesha.

"Xander, Ayesha is like the daughter I never had," said Nick and Holly stared at his dad.

"There are days I ask why it is it like that"

"Didn't you said you were adopted by him?" asked Xander.

"Adopted?!?!" asked Holly loud.

"Huh?" replied Nick.

"You adopted someone and nobody knows about it?" asked Holly mad.

"No dear I think you haven't understood it, I said Ayesha is like a daughter I never had"

"Nick I think she's hurt about that," said Ayesha.

"Wow, you're smart Sis," said Holly sarcastic and walked away. Milo lied his ears down and followed her.

"She will be fine," said Nick.

"I'm not sure," said Xander.

"Go and try to comfort her, super dad," said Ayesha to Xander.

## "Hey you're the one who....” said Xander, but remembered, that it was his fault. “I try," said Xander and walked down. He walked out and saw her sitting on the bottom and Milo had his head lied on her shoulders and she pet his head.

"Hey," said Xander and sat down next to her.

"Hey" replied Holly sad. Xander thought about what he could say to her.

"Well I also don't like my father," said Xander. Holly kept looking down.

"I think he didn't mean what he said," said Xander.

"Since Pre-teen hood our relationship isn't the one it was once," said Holly.

"Mine and my dad's changed when I turned Sixteen," said Xander. "Or better, when I started to learn drive"

"Did he wanted to have you out of the house?" asked Holly.

"Yeah" replied Xander. "You know, I was kind of a rebel during the teen years and too much of a party animal," said Xander.

"But did it changed?" asked Holly.

"Well, my rebellious behavior changed so around, when I left school...." The door behind then opened and Ayesha came out.

"How's going?" asked Ayesha.

"I was telling something about my life," said Xander and Ayesha rolled her eyes and sat down next to her.

"I'm not adopted for the first," said Ayesha.

"Right..." said Xander.

"You said that didn't you?" asked Ayesha.

"Uhm I was about to..." lied Xander. “Hehe”

"He misunderstood it, I'm just a normal member like all the others, you dad just....likes me because I'm the one who does the job better than all the others"

"Yes, exactly. Your dad still loves you" said Xander.

"Dear look, no matter how much stern your dad is to you. He still loves you. You're his daughter, you changed their lifestyle, you're practically like the most important thing in their lives" said Ayesha.

"I guess you’re right," Said Holly and stood up.

"So..." said Xander.

"I gotta go to work. I work part-time," said Holly. "Bye," said Holly and left.

"Bye," said Ayesha and Xander.

"So what were your comforting words to her?" asked Ayesha.

"I said that I didn't like my dad," said Xander. "I don't even know how I should have started"

"Ehm and why did you say that?" asked Ayesha.

"I sort of think, that since my mother died he hates me more than before" replied Xander.

"Oh"

"I think it's even my fault. I was at a party with my friends and before my mom had an infarct, I and my father were fighting"

"Because of what?" asked Ayesha. "Because you were at the party?"

"Because I didn't tell them if I was good or not. My mother was a bit of overly protective through the years and she will it be always"

"So what actually happened during the infarct, where you and your dad fighting?" asked Ayesha.

"I think she said she was feeling bad and then she felt down," said Xander.

"Oh no"

"After we found out, that the first aid didn't help, my dad was so furious at me, that he fired me and threw me out of the house."

"And now you're here"

"Yes"

"I feel so sorry for you," said Ayesha

"You don't have to apologize," said Xander. "You don't have to”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter** **6**

The next day Ayesha was waiting in the warehouse for Xander. She forgot to tell him when they should have been here. 

"I should have asked if he knew the time to be here," said Ayesha and walked back and forth. A siren in the inside started to beep.

"An invader," said Ayesha to herself and ran at the entrance and next to the entrance there was a door. She opened it and entered and looked at a TV, that records the outside of the warehouse. She saw Xander staying at the entrance and typing a random number on the scanner. Ayesha took a microphone, that was also in the same room and turned it on.

"The number is 4318, you idiot," said Ayesha.

"Hey easy there I can't help, when you don't forget to tell me things I should know," said Xander and typed the number. The board became red.

"Hey I think you said the wrong one, the board became red," said Xander.

"Oh oh" replied Ayesha and ran out of the room. Xander looked around the door and saw two squared wall parts opening and a gun showed out.

"Oh shit" replied Xander. The door opened and Ayesha jumped out and land on Xander and they rolled to the fence. The guns shot air out of it. Both Xander and Ayesha looked at it.

"What happened?" asked Xander.

"I think the ammo is empty," said Ayesha and she looked at Xander.

"Well, what a luck," said Xander and looked at Ayesha.

"Uhm" replied Xander.

"Is there something?" asked Ayesha.

"You're over me and...I find it a bit embarrassing" said Xander starting to blush.

"Oh" replied Ayesha and blushed. "Sorry," said Ayesha and stood up.

Xander stood up too and moved his cap to the side as usually.

"Do you always wear it like that?" asked Ayesha.

"Yes"

"Every time?"

"Except when I go to bed or to shower," said Xander" On the public I really don't like to go without the cap out"

"Have you got a bald head?" asked Ayesha.

"No, I got hair just a little, little bit," said Xander and Ayesha hold his cap on the side.

"May I?" said Ayesha and took it.

"That's not that bad, it suits you," said Ayesha.

"Sure?"

"Yes, look Eminem also has the hair that way and he also does look great with it." said Ayesha and he smiled.

"Hey...uh thanks for saving me..." said Xander. „Well, thought it was a false alarm“

"Don't mention it. I just did what our gang law allows" said Ayesha.

"Does it allow to save other people?" asked Xander.

"People of our gang of course, or of Don's gang," said Ayesha. "We are like a family and families stand together in everything"

"That's great," said Xander.

"So uhm let's go to Riverview," said Ayesha and walked with Xander to a black Nissan 240sx and entered into it.

"So you know the route to Riverview?" asked Ayesha.

"Yes, through the Redwood street„ replied Xander.

"Yes, that's right," said Ayesha and Xander drove back and left the parking spot of the warehouse.

"So here under my seat, I got a gun with a few ammo balls recharged. Your job is to shut at the alarm system and then we see how long it takes, that the cops arrive. Is this clear?" asked Ayesha.

"Yes, but one more question, have I to be near the alarm system or can I stay somewhere in the car or so?" asked Xander.

"Hmm perhaps you can be in the car if we make it from a place where nobody sees us," said Ayesha. "I have to check that later," said Ayesha.

"Alright"

"By the way, after we did our Job we have to tell that Nick and then I, Nick and Ramona got to plan the heist," said Ayesha.

"How long does it take to plan?"

"It depends"

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ayesha and Xander were in Riverview parked in a service area.  

"Okay I let you the window down and you try to hit the system. I stay here and fill the car with fuel."

"Alright," said Xander and Ayesha left the car. Xander put a few ammo balls in the gun and pointed at the alarm system on the other side of the street. Ayesha looked on the Diesel tank hose and took it and stuck it in the tank hole of the car. She started to fill the car with fuel and watched at the board, that showed her how much she is filling.

Ayesha observed Xander with the gun.

"Pull the lens hood out and try to hide the gun, while you're shouting," said Ayesha.

"Good," said Xander and opened it and hide his gun behind it.

Ayesha started to whistle normally like nothing was going on. Xander shot at the system and then it started to make an alarm noise.

"Good Job now hide the gun," said Ayesha and finished tanking the car and entered into it.

"Well you can go pay for the fuel, I observe the time until the cops arrive," said Ayesha.

"Alright, I'll be right back" Said Xander and entered the shop. Xander came back after two minutes and entered the car.

"And?" asked Xander.

"They haven't..." A siren howled in the near and three police cars arrived and stopped in front of the Bank.

"Hmm two minutes" replied Ayesha.

"Is this good?" asked Xander. "Or bad?"

"I can't imagine us all robbing a bank so fast"

"And do we have to tell that Nick?" asked Xander.

"Of course, because of that we are here," said Ayesha and on the other side of the road she saw a cop and she hides down at the space for the feet in the car.

“Huh?” replied Xander and looked at the cop standing around and the cop walked to the Bank.

“The guy walked to the bank,” said Xander and Ayesha came up.

“Puh, thank God he didn't see me,” said Ayesha relieved.

“Why are you wanted or something?” asked Xander.

“No....It's....a long Story” said Ayesha.

“Well okay, should we go back to the Warehouse?” asked Xander and she nodded.

“Alright,” said Xander and drove out of the Service Area and entered into the Road and drove away.

Later they arrived at the Warehouse and Nick was working on the plan along with Don Lothario.

“I will organize them,” said Don to Nick and behind them appeared Ayesha and Xander.

“Hi Nick” replied Ayesha and Xander.

“Hey” replied Nick.

“Hey Ayesha, hey Xander” replied Don and showed him his fist.

“Do the fist bump,” said Don and Xander did it. “Good boy” replied Don. “Come on, do it again,” said Don and showed his fist again. Ayesha giggled.

“Hey I see you for the first time giggling, what have you done, X?” asked Don.

“Thanks for sending me the message, look I already found another option for the assault,” said Nick.

“Which one?” asked Ayesha.

“Well I send there Claire to the bank, as you know, you were there in the morning at the same time, right?” asked Nick.

“I think so,” said Ayesha.

“I haven't seen her,” said Xander.

“She was in the bank, so that's why you haven't seen her,” said Nick.

“Now I get it”

“So, Claire found out, that there is a ventilation shaft and if we threw tear gas in it, we would put the workers and the visitors down,” said Nick.

“Dead or asleep?” asked Xander.

“The hostages we always let them alive....or usually,” said Nick.

“When do you kill them?” asked Xander.

“If we discover, that he's a rat from the Police, CIA, FBI and so on.”

“Alright,” said Xander.

“So where was I? Yes, right. After all lie on the bottom sleeping, I, Claire, Xander and Don enter from the main entrance and you Ayesha, you go with Ramona and Bert and hack the rear entrance, where the workers only enter with a code” said Nick.

“Yes, go on,” said Ayesha.

“You let the door open and Bert stays there, to warn us about the cops,” said Nick. “Then I try to open the door, where the money is and Don you warn me about the cops at the main entrance. In case I won't open the Safe, Ayesha, you and Ramona try to open it. After we open the door, we enter and collect so much money as we can into the bags and ran to the SUV and drive away as fast as possible” said Nick.

“That's all?” asked Xander.

“Well, they can occur problems during our Heist or so, but you will figure out, how to handle, right?” asked Don.

“Uh right,” said Xander.

“Don't worry, I’ll be there to help you,” said Ayesha and smiled at him. He smiled back. There were doing this for a while and Don watched them and decided to interrupt them.

“Hey are you doing a gaze competition or are you two felling....” said Don and Ayesha shook her head.

“Nothing, I....just told him, that I would help him then,” said Ayesha and walked away.

“Uhm, I think Nick called me, see you later X,” said Don and ran to Nick. Xander saw Don going away and then looked at Ayesha walking to the outside and he walked to the outside too. He left the warehouse and found her sitting next to the entrance of the warehouse. He came down and sat next to her.

“Can I sit here?” asked Xander and she nod. He looked at her and thought about, what he should say to her.

“I think, that what Don said, was meant to be a joke,” said Xander.

“I know it was, but....” replied Ayesha and sighed. “I bet you ask yourself, why I acted at the begin so bad to you and to Don.”

“Well, at the begin I thought about it, but then I thought, that's just you,” said Xander. “The only thing I didn't get it, was this morning, when you hide from the Cop, thought you're not wanted. Technically it would be a bit of suspicious if he saw you doing that” said Xander.

“You know Xander,” said Ayesha. “He isn't just a cop, he's my ex-boyfriend,” said Ayesha.

“You were dating a cop?” asked Xander.

“Well, when I met him I did not know, that he was one.”

“How long were you two together?” asked Xander.

“Well so five weeks, in the third week, I found the courage to tell him about my Criminal side.”

“And then?”

“Well, first he was shocked, but then he told me, he would not let me get arrested by others cops”

“And what happened then?” asked Xander.

“He started to have a lot of cases and there were times, we had much arguments related with the criminality, that on the last one he ran out of his house,“ said Ayesha. “

“And what happened next?”

“On the same night he called the cops to arrest me, but thanks to Nick, I could escape”

“What a jerk,” said Xander and Ayesha let a small giggle out. “Hey were you about to giggle?”

“Yeah,” said Ayesha and giggled. “A bit”

“Come on, that's good. So you don't have to feel bad” said Xander. “By the way, was this the reason, you were to me and Don like that?” asked Xander.

“Well, since that coincidence I started to trust only myself and Nick. I thought if I would try this again it would happen the same” said Ayesha.

“You can trust us,” said Xander.

“Right,” said Ayesha and the door of the warehouse opened and Don came out.

“Are you still alive?” joked Don.

“Shut up Don” replied Ayesha and laughed.

“Wow” replied Don. “I never saw you laughing”

“Well, then enjoy this moment,” said Ayesha and Xander laughed.

“Alright, then I just came here to see, if you two were okay,” said Don. “The coming Friday Nick wants to do the Heist, so be here at the warehouse for the hearing the plan again,” said Don.

“Yes” replied Ayesha and Xander at the same time.

“So, then see you on Friday,” said Don and walked away.

“Bye,” said Ayesha and Xander.

“So, uhm will we train this week again?” asked Xander.

“I got another idea,” said Ayesha.

“Which one?” asked Xander.

“We could go and jog around the Town or jog somewhere, go to the Gym or play any sports, by the way, I don't have any balls for it”

“That you don't have balls, I already have expected,” said Xander and laughed.

“You're really impossible,” said Ayesha and laughed. She then stood up and Xander stood up too.

“I was joking”

“Its time to go home,” said Ayesha.

“Yes, so then do we met tomorrow or so?” asked Xander.

“We could met at 14:00 at the Gym, if you like,” said Ayesha.

“Okay, deal,” said Xander. Ayesha smiled and Xander smiled to.

“So uhm I got to go, see you tomorrow, Thursday the 7th. Don't forget it” said Ayesha and gave Xander a peck on his cheek and left him back. Xander stand there and passed his hand on his face and blushed.

“Tomorrow.....”replied Xander.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Later Xander, Tamara and their Roommates, were in a Restaurant next-door eating. Xander had his elbow on the table and moved with the fork on his meal.

Blair, Emma and Tamara looked at Xander.  

“Xander is there something?” asked Blair.  

“Yes, you haven't take a bite yet,” said Tamara.

“Don't you like your Mac & Cheese?” asked Emma.

“No, I do like its just, I feel different” replied Xander and kept moving his fork.

“Feeling different?” asked Blair.

“Yes, you know I and Ayesha went to Riverview...You know Ayesha, I and her work in a warehouse”

“As what?” asked Emma.

“Hey Officer Blair, how was your day?” asked Cycl0n3.

“Shush!” replied Blair.

“I.....work there as......a logistician “ lied Xander.

“Ah like Ayesha” said Emma.

“He already mentioned her name,” said Stiles.

“Yes, but I thought he could have another Job there,” said Emma.

“Well go on,” said Tamara.

“Well, at the warehouse she was kind of sad and I followed her to the outside and talked with her.”

“And then?” asked Cycl0n3.

“Before she left she pecked me on my cheek and since there I feel weird”

“Aww” replied Emma and Blair.

“You're in love,” said Tamara.

“I’m what?” asked Xander.

“You’re in love, sweetie. You’re in love with Ayesha!” said Tamara.

“That's great,” said Blair. “When will you ask her out?” asked Blair.

“Ask her out?” asked Xander.

“Yes,” said Blair. “Does she actually love you?” asked Blair.

“Well, that's what I would like to know”

“Just ask her, if she loves you,” said Stiles.

“Hey, that's not that easy Stiles,” said Blair.

“I don't know anything about love, I never had a crush on anybody”

“I thought you had a crush on Blair when you first moved in,” said Tamara.

“That's not true!” replied Stiles.

“You had?” asked Blair.

“Hey guys, chill” replied Emma.

“Blair, I would never fall in love with a person like you”

“With a person like me? What am I to you? A monster, An animal?” asked Blair angry.

“Man, I never saw Blair that angry,” said Tamara to Xander.

“Maybe she has too much stress in her Job,” said Xander.

“Hey!” exclaimed Cycl0n3 loud and all looked at him. He looked serious around.

“Who's Ayesha?” asked Cycl0n3 and Tamara face palmed.

“That's Xander's crush” answered Stiles.

“And also Emma's best friend” added Blair.

“Yes, I know, but is it the Ayesha Ansari, next door?” asked Cycl0n3.

“Yes, that Ayesha,” said Emma.

“Dude, the last time I greeted her she was kind of rude,” said Stiles.

“Well, since the last boyfriend she had broken up with her she kinda is like that to all guys,” said Emma.

“I talked with her about it,” said Xander. “Then after that, she pecked me and left,” said Xander.

“Well then.....”

Apparently a Cook came out of the Kitchen and stand in front of all the people.

“Can I have your attention please?” asked the Cook.

“Look, that's my Boss Jared Frio,” said Emma. “Isn't he cute?” asked Emma.

“Looks like Xander isn't the only one, who's in love,” said Tamara to Blair.

“I have to tell you all, that we have to evacuate this Dinner-Restaurant due to a sort of Gas smell. I apologize for this announcement” said Jared and all stood up and left the Restaurant.

Xander and his roommates left the Restaurant and stood at the outside. The Service and Kitchen Staff were also all out and Emma walked to Jared.

“What happened?” asked Emma.

“Christopher told me, that there was a weird smell and then a few of us smelled it too and it has a scent of gas,” said Jared.

“So and did all make it out?” asked Emma.

“I think so,” said Jared and looked at his crew.

“You guys have Gas stoves?” asked Xander.

“There are only like two” answered Emma.

“Okay, and how does this actually happen, that you smell the gas?” asked Xander.

“Well, I can't remember it right now, I tell you that later,” said Emma. “And by the way don't turn any flame on” warned Emma.

“Alright,” said Xander and behind the Dinner-restaurant the back exploded.

“Holy shit!” exclaimed Xander and fell down along with other people.

A few firefighters, Police cars and Ambulances arrived and stopped around the Restaurant.

“Please stay all back from the fire,” said one firefighter.

“Hey where's Jared?” asked one of the Kitchen staff.

“I think he ran into the restaurant,” said Stiles.

“Why did he run into the restaurant?” asked Emma. At the restaurant, the door was kicked out and it felt down and there appeared Jared caring another cook in his arms.

“Jared, saves someone else's life?” said Emma.

“Wow” replied Tamara.

“Who's he caring in his arms?” asked Cycl0n3.

“It's..... Molly, Molly French” said Emma. “She's my Sous-Chef”

“He came in to save his Boss, I would have let my boss die if there was an explosion or something,” said Stiles.

“Don't you like Zelda?” asked Blair.

“She is always driving me wild,” said Stiles.

“Well my Boss Jake, is really strict about the Job, but he's still a quite nice guy,” said Blair. “

“Jared, Molly are you okay?” asked Emma.

“She's unconscious,” said Jared.

“She will be fine,” said Emma and behind her, two paramedics appeared and took her and brought her to an ambulance.

“Man, being inside and then the building exploding, that must be soooo worn!” said Tamara. All stand there and watched the firefighters extinguishing the fire and after a few hours, all were back home sleeping.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The Next day Xander was staying in his Sports outfit in front of the Gym waiting for Ayesha. 

“Who do we have here?” replied a voice and Xander looked around and saw his father Buster.

“Dad? What are you doing here?” asked Xander.

“I was going to the Central Park and you?” asked Buster.

“I'm waiting for a friend, we made up yesterday in going to the Gym,” said Xander.

“Who's this your friend?” asked Buster. “Is it that girl, you went out to the Party?” asked Buster and wrinkles his brow.

“Tamara?” asked Xander. “No, It's Ayesha. I met her in my new Job” said Xander.

“Oh you already found a new Job?” asked Buster surprised. “As what?”

“Logistician” replied Xander.

“And how is it going?” asked Buster.

“Uhm It's going fine yet” replied Xander and behind him, Ayesha appeared.

“Are you sure my son?” asked Buster. Ayesha thought about to interrupt them.

“Hey there,” said Ayesha.

“Oh there you are!” said Xander.

“So are you ready?” asked Ayesha.

“Of course I'm ready, by the way, this is my dad,” said Xander.

“Nice to meet you,” said Buster.

“So are you ready?” asked Ayesha.

“Yes, I am,” said Xander.

“Then let's go,” said Ayesha and both walked in and went stairs up.

“So did you dad ask anything bad?” asked Ayesha.

“He asked how I was going and then I said I had a Job as a logistician,” said Xander.

“Oh great you didn't say you were a Criminal or uh a wanna-be Criminal,” said Ayesha.

“Yes, even yesterday I told Emma, that I was a logistician and she said I was like you”

“Hey when you see her greet her from me,” said Ayesha and as both arrived the next Level they saw a lot of People training on the Sports devices.

“Oh looks like we got to wait longer than I thought,” said Ayesha.

“Hey what did you also say yesterday, jogging?” asked Xander and walked down with her.

“Yes, right we could go jogging instead,” said Ayesha and followed him.

“Yes, and where would you like to jog?” asked Xander.

“I don't know, what do you suggest?” asked Ayesha.

“Hmm what about, we jog together the Water Lily Road down to the Beach?” suggested Xander and left the Gym.

“Sounds good” agreed Ayesha.

“So...” said Xander and turned to the direction of the beach. Ayesha stood next to him.

“You know I mean jog and not running,” said Ayesha.

“Yes, of course I know it....” said Xander. And started to jog along with her.

“Hey did you hear the explosion at the Restaurant?” asked Xander.

“Yes, I did. We were all having dinner together when it happened”

“Well, I was there with the Roommates of my apartment and saw the explosion”

“Must have been very loud”

“Yes and after the explosion, the Chef of the kitchen came out with....”

“With another cook, I read the newspaper, it was on the first page,” said Ayesha.

“Oh, haven't seen it”

“Alright and hey how are you roommates?” asked Ayesha. “Are they nice or are they rude?”

“Well, they are all nice to me” answered Xander.

“And are there only guys or...oh wait Emma lives also there, right,” said Ayesha.

“Yes, there's Emma Hatch and Blair Wainwright....Oh and hey Ayesha, I think she's a Cop”

“Hey I think I saw here once on patrol here around,” said Ayesha. “Is she blonde?”

“Yep”

“Then it was her,” said Ayesha.

“ So and what about your roommates?” asked Xander and both crossed over a crosswalk.

“They are three girls” answered Ayesha. “Tori, Madison and Monika”

“And how are they?” asked Xander.

“They're all a little too arrogant”

“Oh you live with girls like that”

“Yes, but I'm not like them. They're too girly” said Ayesha.

“And you're.....Uhm...” said Xander and stopped to rest and she stopped too.

“You know, there are times I could be like them,” said Ayesha and showed him a Picture of her and them in a Birthday Party of one of them. “They are all much prettier than me”

“Hmm I think you're wrong,” said Xander. “You’re the prettiest”

“What?” asked Ayesha.

“For me, you look great, just the way you are,” said Xander. Ayesha looked at him.

“Like really?” asked Ayesha.

“Yes, you're not one of those girls, who use lots of makeup and think it would be like transforming a Lancia Delta into a Lamborghini Dallas,” said Xander and Ayesha let a small giggle out.

“Look all they wear tons of makeup just to look pretty, you don't wear anything of that and you look much prettier than them,” said Xander. Ayesha smiled and blushed. Xander looked surprised and blushed too. Ayesha sank her head a bit down.

“Thanks,” said Ayesha. “Thanks for giving good reasons for it,” said Ayesha.

“Eh..” said Xander and scratched his back of the head. “No problem...That's...what friends do, right?” said Xander and she nodded. She opened her arms and hugged him.

“Thanks for being a good friend,” said Ayesha.

“Don't mention it,” said Xander.

“Shall we keep jogging to the beach?” asked Xander. She nod.

“Yes, let's finish our route,” Said Ayesha and both started to jog the street down together.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hours later after they came walking from a few people, that played with Xander, Ayesha and other people Beach Volleyball. Both were later staying in front of the ocean staring at it and wondering if there's an end.

"Have you ever wondered how big the ocean is?" asked Ayesha. 

"Yes, I had" replied Xander. "And you?"

"What do you think"? asked Ayesha.

"Yes" replied Xander.

"Good guessed," said Ayesha and looked at the Sunset.

"Do you know why Sunset Valley is named so?" asked Xander.

"No, why?" asked Ayesha.

"It's because here in Sunset Valley you can see the Sunset at its best" replied Xander and Ayesha observed the Sunset amazed.

"Wow," said Ayesha astonished. Xander observed her looking at it and noted the Sunset reflecting in her eyes.

"Wow" replied Xander.

"It really is beautiful," said Ayesha. The sun disappeared at the horizon and it turned darker.

"Just like you" added Xander and she smiled amorously at him. Xander smiled at her and looked down at her right hand. He took her hand and she took his left hand and both looked into each other's eyes and came closer with their faces. They slowly closed their eyes and came nearer with their noses. As their lips were about to touch a white volleyball hit Xander from the side and he felt down. Ayesha shirked as he felt down.

"Xander, are you okay?" asked Ayesha and went on her knees close to him.

"Yes" answered Xander. "Who was that?" asked Xander.

"I'm so sorry" replied a blonde man in light gray beach boxers.

"I'm fine" replied Xander and the blonde and Ayesha helped him staying up.

"Again, I'm sorry for hitting you," said the guy and a little kid appeared next to him.

"I'm tired, uncle," said the black haired girl.

"Alright Kaylynn, we will go home," said the guy.

"Hey are you Dustin Langerak's brother?" asked Xander.

"Yes, I am" replied the blonde. “I'm his young brother”

"I know him from a party, where he took his family with," said Xander." Tell him greetings from me"

"Yes, and can I know your name in case if he doesn't remember?"

"I'm Xander Clavell"

"I'm Arthur, Arthur Langerak," The blonde said and shook Xander's hand.

"Nice to meet you," said Xander. Kaylynn lied her head next to Arthur's belly and had her eyes almost closed.

"Well looks like she's tired," said Ayesha.

"Yes, by the way, are you new here in the town or are you just visiting your brother?" asked Xander.

"I went visiting him. He and his family wanted to meet my fiance and invited us to come here" replied Arthur. “We are living in Twinbrook, me and my fiance”

"Ah great”

"So got to go," said Arthur and took Kaylynn on his arms. "Bye," said Arthur and left.

"Bye," said Xander and Ayesha.

"So.. " said Xander. "Uh..."

"Tomorrow is the heist, remember?" asked Ayesha.

"Yes, well uh how does the plan go actually?" asked Xander.

"Nick will tomorrow explain us all tomorrow how it goes" answered Ayesha.

"Alright," said Xander.

"Don't worry if you're in trouble I will be there to help you," said Ayesha.

"And so will be I," said Xander and Ayesha giggled.

"Then see you there tomorrow"

"At the warehouse, right?" asked Xander.

"Yes, exactly," said Ayesha and pecked him on his cheek again.

"See you tomorrow," said Ayesha and walked away.

"Until tomorrow!" said Xander and stand there smiling sensitive.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next day, almost all of the crew members for the heist were in the warehouse waiting for Nick. Don, Xander and Ramona were dancing to the music Don has let playing on his phone.

"Nice sounds Don," said Xander. 

"Hey Xander, I saw you and Ayesha yesterday at the beach," said Ramona. "What were you doing?" asked Ramona.

"We agreed to take a jog to the beach together," answered Xander.

"And did something special happen?" asked Don.

"A volleyball hit my face," said Xander embarrassed. "We had almost our first kiss if it wasn't for that ball"

"Alright and did nothing more happened between you and Ayesha?" asked Don.

"Who said my name?" said Ayesha entering into the hall along with Claire, were gang was.

"We just asked how the jog to the beach was, right Xander?" asked Don and blinked an eye at him.

"Morning Ayesh" Said Xander.

"Ayesh?" asked Don. "Is that really your nickname?" asked Don and Ayesha hit him on his face and he fell down.

"Wow, nicely done" complimented Xander.

"So what were you talking about?" asked Ayesha and the music turned off.

"Morning everyone," said Nick and walked over Don and let the phone fall on Don's hand.

"I believe this is yours," said Nick and walked to a board. "So like you all know that for weeks, we were planning to assault the bank in Riverview, right?" asked Nick.

"Right" replied the others.

"So and here I got the plan and the list of things we need to pack," said Nick. "Don has hopefully organized the tear gas I asked him to buy for the mission right?" asked Nick Don.

"Yes, I even bought a few extras, for just in case" replied Don.

"Well done," said Nick. "Claire, did you organize the bags for the money?" asked Nick.

"Yes sir, they're up here, where the box with the tear gas is" replied Claire and showed the box and the bags.

"Great and Bert the Van is there at the outside I've already seen," said Nick. "So lets now talk about the plan. The plan is simple. Claire throws the tear gas into the ventilation shaft and I observe from the corner of the farmer road when they fell down. After they fell down, I, Bert and Don enter into there..." said Nick and suddenly remembered something.

"Did someone organize the oxygen mask and the overalls?" asked Nick.

"I organized some," said Ramona. "But only for three"

"I got a friend at the Beach who sells and borrows diving overalls," said Xander.

“I think that works too, if he brings also the oxygen bottle with the masks,” said Bert.

"Can you later try to organize them?" asked Nick.

"I try" replied Xander.

“And not the heavy ones” added Nick.

“I think my friend doesn't have them,” said Xander. “He's borrowing them to the Beaches, not to the other guys, that explore underwater,” said Xander and Nick nodded.

“By the way, can he not only borrow the oxygen bottle and the mask?” asked Don.

“I think it wouldn't have sense and my friend would find it maybe a bit suspicious” replied Xander.

“Oh right,” said Don.

"So I, Don and Bert enter into the Bank and run to the safe and meanwhile Ayesha and Ramona hacked the backdoor and enter there along with Xander and come to us and help us stealing the cash"

"Don and Bert, you also have to observe, if the cops come or not."

"But if they're sleeping, how do the cops know, we're here?" asked Don.

"Someone could note it" answered Nick.

"Oh never thought on that"

"After we stole the cash we ran back to the SUV and drive away and bring it to the warehouse here in Riverview if everything goes well," said Nick. "Are there any questions?" asked Nick and nobody had some.

"Good, Don, Bert come with me, Xander organize the masks, Ayesha organize everything you need to hack the system," said Nick and left along with Don and Bert.

"Ayesha I got a very potent laptop at home, should I bring it?" asked Ramona.

"Can we first try it out?" asked Ayesha.

"Yes, come," said Ramona and walked away with Ayesha.

"Hey can someone borrow me his car?" asked Xander.

"I can drive you to the beach, and then you could bring it to my house," said Claire.

"Where do you live?" asked Xander.

"At the Water Lily Road" answered Claire.

"Okay, I bring the swim overalls then to you," said Xander.

"Alright," said Claire.

Later Xander had organized the suits and was at the house of Claire and helped her put the suits and the bags inside the car.

"So then Jared is the father of your kid," said Xander.

"Yes" replied Claire.

"Does he know about that?" asked Xander.

"No, I never told him that"

"Will you?"

"No"

"Okay and after you found out you were pregnant, have you been mad at him?"

"Yes, I started to hate him and also a bit of trouble in handling with other guys and..."

"Just like Ayesha," said Xander.

"Well, you know as she had trouble with her ex I told her to not trust guys," said Claire. "But since she met you she trusts you more than me," said Claire.

"Really?" asked Xander. "How do you know that?"

"She told me this morning as I talked about Jared, that you have been since you two met trusting the most guys of our gang more, than before"

"And did she say anything more?"

"No," said Claire. "Is there something going on between you two?" asked Claire.

"I think there is something happening between us," said Xander.

"Hope it's something good if you excuse me, I have to go back to the kitchen and prepare the milk for my daughter," said Claire and walked away.

"Okay," said Xander and closed the backdoor of the Nissan 240sx.

Later at the night, Xander was packing a suitcase with his stuff in it.

"At least all of us are stuck in this together," said Xander to himself. He took his favorite cap and packed it into his suitcase.

"Wish me luck, buddy," said Xander. At the entrance of his room, Don knocked at it and entered.

"Can I?" he asked.

"Yes," said Xander and Don took a bag he had out of the room in. “Who let you in?”

“Some guy with dark glasses and a bonnet” replied Don.

"Hey, I borrow you my suit, since I heard you still don't have one," said Don and gave him the bag.

"By the way, you can use this suit today with the mask and the bottle," said Don. "Or do you prefer the swim suit?" asked Don.

"I take yours, thanks," said Xander and took it.

"We met next door," said Don and walked out. Xander closed the door and took his clothes off and tried the black suit on.

 

Meanwhile, Don was waiting at the outside of the garage, while Ayesha, Ramona and Claire were dressing in the Garage.

"How long do you girls take?" asked Don.

"Ramona and Claire have trouble with the suits" answered Ayesha.

"Look Nick, Bert and I are all already done," said Don.

"And Xander is still dressing so..."

Xander appeared dressed in Don's master thief suit and with the suitcase.

"I look great in this," said Xander.

"Like a real master thief," said Don. "But you need more time until you get to my rank"

"Ayesha ranked up faster than you pick up girls in a bar," said Nick as he came with his brother Bert to the others.

"Burn!" said Ramona and all laughed except for Don.

"Hey that's not funny," said Don.

"Hey Ayesha you should train more with Xander, so that... said Bert.

"Okay, okay let's go and do our mission," said Don.

"Alright he's right," said Bert.

"So guys get in," said Nick and all entered into a black Chevrolet Tahoe and closed all doors of the car. Ayesha closed the Garage and ran into the car and sat in the back.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The gang was driving to Riverview. In the car Claire was driving and next to her sat Ramona.  

Behind them were Ayesha, Xander and Don and behind them were Nick and Bert.

Bert, Don and Nick were preparing their guns for the assault.

 _I woke up this morning and Got myself a gun,_   


“Claire don't forget to take the tear gas grenades with you,” said Nick and Claire nodded.

“Also Guys, don't forget the bags, like last time,” said Don.

“You were the one, who forgot the bags” added Ramona.

“Would you just shut up?” asked Don and Ramona took Don's gun and pointed at him.

“You're dangerous,” replied Don flirty.

“Here's the bag,” said Ayesha and reached him a bag.

“Thanks,” said Xander and took the bag.

“Are you nervous?” asked Ayesha.

“Just a little bit,” replied Xander.

“You will get used to it during the time you're with us,” said Ayesha. “And with me”

“You mean, what exactly with that?” asked Don.

“Don, you really got a brain of the size of a bean,” said Nick.

“Why?” asked Don.

“She's his boss, she's your boss...”

“Oh you meant that,” said Don. “Sorry, I thought on something else,” said Don and Ayesha looked at Xander and shrugged her shoulders.

They arrived at the bank and stopped in front of the Bank. Claire left the car and Ramona sat on Claire's place and drove the car into the Parking Zone of the Bank and drove to the back of the Bank and stopped there.

“Come” replied Nick to Bert and Don. “We put the masks later on,” said Nick and the three left the Car. Xander noted them going and took his mask in his hands and followed them.

“So let's hack the door,” said Ramona and looked at the door and next to it had a small keyboard with numbers. “This shit is easier than I thought,” said Ramona.

 

Meanwhile, Xander and the other three guys were hiding behind the bush and observing Claire.

“X can you go and get the bags?” asked Don.

“Uh Okay” replied Xander and went back to the car.

“You forgot the bags again?” asked Bert.

“They're on the way,” replied Don rolling his eyes. A grenade flew into the ventilation shaft of the Bank and a few other ones flew there again. Nick looked at the museum and saw the people in the Bank getting dizzy and falling down.

“Okay, let us wait for Xander and then move,” said Nick and made a thumb up for Claire. Xander appeared with the bags. He saw them putting all the masks on, so then did Xander it too.

“Let's go!” said Nick and all jumped except for Xander over the hedge and ran to the bank.

“Oh” replied Xander and jumped over it too and followed them. They entered into the bank looking around and all people were lying on the bottom sleepy. They entered into the room, where the Bankers were and then they stood in front of a door and Nick kicked the door and it felt down.

“Strong leg,” complimented Bert.

“Might have fat, but it's still strong,” said Nick and all ran to the big safe of the Bank. Ramona and Ayesha were already standing in front of it.

“Open the safe,” said Nick and Ramona placed a stethoscope on the Safe and placed the earplugs in her ears and moved the wheel. Don and Bert stood at the entrance, where they broke the door and observed the area. Bert and Xander walked back and forth, while Ramona was doing her Job. Xander noted on a bulletin board a post-it note with a code and took it.

“What kind of code is this?” asked Xander and Ayesha took the note. “Could it be from the Safe?”

“I don't know, Ramona try this Code here,” said Ayesha and Ramona moved the last two numbers and the Safe unlocked.

“I think we would even have made it, without the Code, the first two numbers were right,” said Ramona and she pulled the Safe door back and all walked in.

“Wow,” said Xander.

“Thanks to you we landed faster here than we thought,” said Ayesha and showed him her hand to high five. Xander looked at it and instead of high five, he held her hand and pulled it down.

“I know this isn't the right moment to say this, but....uh...” said Xander.

“Hey come and help us with the cash!” said Ramona and Ayesha took her hand away from Xander's and entered into the safe.

“Maybe later,” said Xander to himself and entered into the Safe and helped the others with collecting the cash. After almost five minutes in front of a bank, a Police car appeared and called in the car some units.

“The cops!” said Don loud and all heard it in the Safe and finished with taking the money and closed the bags and ran to the backdoor to the car. Nick closed the door, where the workers of the Bank could get to the hall of the bank and Nick took a chair from a banker, that was sleeping on it and placed it on the door handle and ran back to the others. The door luggage of the back of the Car was open and all were putting the bags in it. Nick threw his bag in it and Claire closed the door. Ramona and Claire ran to the front of the Car and took their masks off.

“Come,” said Nick and entered into the car along with Bert and Don.

“Ramona, change with Don place or do you wanna use the gun?” asked Bert. Ayesha closed the door of the Bank and stand in front of Xander.

“Go enter into the car,” said Ayesha and behind her, a Cop appeared and hold her tight to him and hold a gun on the mask.

“Ayesha!” exclaimed Xander.

“Ayesha?” replied the cop and took the gun away. He took the mask of her away.

“Hey!” replied Xander.

“Ayesha!” said the Cop loud. She turned around and recognized him.

“Aman?” asked Ayesha.

“Ama-what?” asked Xander and behind him, Claire appeared.

“What are you doing here?” asked Claire. From the sides of the cars, the windows opened and the others looked out with their guns.

“Why did you run away from me?” asked Aman.

“You wanted to bring me into a jail,” said Ayesha angry.

“I never wanted to do that,” said Aman.

“And why were the cops staying in front of the house, when I was alone? “asked Ayesha. “ Nick told me, that you called the cops!” replied Ayesha angry.

“You know my old partner knew about you and told the others to arrest you, I never wanted to arrest you, I swear,” said Aman. Ayesha crossed her arms and looked away from him.

“The only thing I wanted, was getting you out of the Criminality. I wanted to invite you to work in my Police Station in the....the Forensic Career as Crime Scene Technician or 3D Crime modeler, there you had a good salary at the end of the month and, and you don't have to do stuff like this” said Aman. “There you could increase your logical skills and we also got a little gym, where you can do sport during the room hours **(I don't know if it is named like that, but you got this for example in the service Jobs)** , how much you want”

“Hmm”

“Come on believe me,” said Aman. “I swear, I never will let you go,” said Aman. Xander looked at Ayesha and at Aman. Ayesha looked back at Claire and Xander.

“I'm sorry,” said Ayesha and looked back at Aman

“What will be about them?” asked Ayesha.

“The cops are on the way, you still got a few minutes to leave this place,” replied Aman. “Shall we go?” asked Aman and Ayesha walked in front of him and Aman followed her.

“No,” replied Xander quietly.

“Come Xander, let's go,” said Claire and lied her hand on his shoulder. The others took the guns in and closed the windows.

Xander observed them sad disappearing at the corner of the bank.

“No” replied Xander.

“What?” asked Claire. Xander took his mask off and the bottle fell down from the cable followed Aman and Ayesha.

“Where is he going?” asked Bert.

“Dude, he’s going to die,” replied Don.

“No, he isn’t,” answered Claire.

 

Meanwhile, Aman took Ayesha's hands and hold it hard.

“Hey!” said Ayesha.

“Gotch'ya!” said the cop. “Did you think I would really do that?” asked Aman.

“I knew you didn't change,” said Ayesha.

“Really and why did you come?” asked Aman.

“I wanted to save my friends”

“Your friends?” said Aman “Oh really and what will they do?” asked Aman. “Saving you?” asked Aman. Behind Ayesha and Aman Xander appeared.

“Yes,” said Xander and Ayesha and Aman looked back. Xander threw his mask and Aman catches it.

“Is that everything you got?” asked Aman and the bottle swings against his nuts.

“Uff” replied Aman. “Next time do it better,” said Aman and Xander looked at Ayesha.

“Ayesha, show him the rest,” said Xander and Ayesha nodded and boxed Aman in his face.

“Ouch!” exclaimed Aman and fell down holding his hands in front of his face.

“Come one, Ayesha!” exclaimed Xander and pulled her with him and ran back to the others. They saw still the SUV there and Claire ran back into the car.

“Come on!” exclaimed Ramona and Xander and Ayesha ran faster. The car started to spin on the ground and build smoke. The right back door opened and Ayesha and Xander entered into it and the car drove away and broke a fence and the door, where they entered closed the doors of the car. The car entered into the road and drove fast away.

“Well done, Xander!” said Don.

“Great Job!” said Ramona.

“That was really brave from you,” said Bert.

“Thought I don't like, people who risk it in the missions, this was still great though” said Nick and Xander smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was midnight in Sunset Valley and Tamara Donner was in her room lying on her bed sleeping.  

Her phone was on the night table and it started to vibrate. Tamara woke up and looked at the number.

“Xander?” replied Tamara and attended the phone. “Hello?”

“ _Tamara, can you open the garage please?” a_ sked Xander in a kind of nervous tone.

“Yes uh okay, I do it,” said Tamara and walked out of her room and went stairs down to the garage and clicked on a button to open it. The door went up and Xander entered into the garage and took his suitcase.

“Where are you going?” asked Tamara and saw him opening the back of the Chevrolet.

“Tamara, can you keep a secret?” asked Xander.

“Yes, I can” replied Tamara a bit confused. Nick came out and walked at her.

“Your friend is in real trouble and we too and we need your help to cover us,” said Nick.

“This means if somebody asks about us, you have no idea,” said Xander.

“Is this clear?” asked Nick.

“Yes,” said Tamara. “What did actually happen, Xander?” asked Tamara and Nick took the box, where the tear gas grenades were in it and took a few cash piles from a bag and gave it to Tamara.

“Good,” said Nick. “So we have to go,” said Nick and entered into the car.

“Thank you, that you cover us. Thank you” said Xander and entered into the car. The car drove away and they drove the main road up and left Sunset Valley.

 

After a while, they entered the freeway and drove there. Xander was sitting on the back along with Ayesha. Ayesha was looking out of the window to the road and Xander had his elbow on the window of the car and his head lied on his hand and he was looking down to his feet.

“Ugh” yawned Xander.

“Are you tired?” asked Ayesha.

“Yeah” replied Xander and stretched his arms. Ayesha observed him stretching and then remembered to ask him something.

“Who was that woman there at your home?” asked Ayesha.

“She's an old friend from me” answered Xander. “She offered me to live there and to talk with Vita Alto and Nick.”

“Oh nice,” said Ayesha.

“If it wasn't for her, I wasn't here with you all,” said Xander.

“Yes and....there at the bank, as my ex was taking me with him, how did you know he wanted to arrest me?” asked Ayesha.

“Since....I.....Uh.....” replied Xander and thought about, what he should say.

“Well I....I was afraid to lose you” said Xander. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

“To lose me?” asked Ayesha.

“Yes, I know it sounds weird and stupid, but....I....I....”

“ I what?” asked Don.

“Focus on the road!” exclaimed Bert.

“I can do both, alright?” asked Don. Ayesha rolled her eyes, because of Don and looked back at Xander.

“You know I like you, and I mean I really, really like you,” said Xander. Ayesha looked away from him and blushed. Xander saw her looking away and thought, she doesn't care.

“It kind of embarrassing saying this here,” said Xander quiet. Ayesha looked back and saw him looking down to the bottom again.

“Xander?” asked Ayesha.

“Yes?” asked Xander and looked at her. She neared him and gave him a kiss on his lips.

“For what was that?” asked Xander.

“Because this was the cutest thing you have ever said today” replied Ayesha and leaned her forehead on his.

“You know, it's 0:27 and there could be more things, he....” said Don, but Ramona hold his mouth closed with her hand.

“So do you...” said Xander and Ayesha hold her hand in front of his mouth.

“Yes,I do” replied Ayesha kissed him on his cheek. She wanted to go back, but Xander holds her hands and pulled her to him and kissed her on her lips. Ayesha placed her arms behind Xander's neck and kept smooching with him.

“Please do that somewhere else,” said Bert.

“Looks like Ayesha finally found someone again,” said Nick.

“And he isn't a cop, like the last one,” said Don.

“By the way, Nick you told me, that you would retire so about five years later or so, did you already decided, who will be the leader of the gang?” asked Claire.

“No, but...” replied Nick and looked at Ayesha and Xander. “Let's see, what the future sees in them, maybe they would do it great as leaders”

“And maybe...they will have a successor” added Don.

“I just wished Holly could go further with the business of my family, but since she was a pre-teen, she turned the total opposite of us,” said Nick.

“Guys, lets just all wait, the time doesn't pass that fast,” said Claire.

“Right and now we all have to disappear from everyone's sight for a while,” said Nick.

“And you all guys know, what that means?” asked Nick.

“Yes” replied all.

“Good,” said Nick.

“Hey, shall we stop somewhere or shall we keep driving?” asked Don.

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A year passed and the gang was back in Sunset Valley. During the time, they were away, they took time and visited a few states from the USA. They visited new places, tasted different meals and once in a while they even _borrowed_ something _._ During the visits, Don and Ramona fell in love too and were now together. What about Xander and Ayesha? During their trip their relationship grew more and more, until Xander decided to ask the most important question, he never thought he would ask.

Meanwhile outside of the warehouse. Nick was staying in front of the fence along with his wife Vita Alto and in front of them were Ayesha and Xander. Nick was dressed all black and had on the neck down his jacket and on his shoulders green neon lights. Vita was dressed the same as at the beginning in the city hall. Ayesha and Xander were dressed as master thief's all black. Around them all, there was their gang and Don and Bert's other gang staying around and watching them.

"I reunited you all because of two things," said Nick. "First, I have to promote them to the next Level in the _career_ ," said Nick and Don walked to them.

"I'm glad we could give you our confidence and that we also could have your confidence along this year," said Don. "From now on you will be known from us all as master thieves and we are proud of having you with us," said Don and all applauded. Don walked to the others and Xander and Ayesha smiled at each other.

"Congratulations," said Nick.

"So...." said Vita and noted Xander's cap. Xander rolled his eyes at it.

"Take it off," said Vita.

"But, without that, she wouldn't have fallen for me" replied Xander sad. Ayesha removed his cap and threw it on the ground.

"You know actually you didn't have the cap one when I felt for you," said Ayesha and hold her arms behind him and looked into his eyes.

"Really?" asked Xander.

"Uh huh" replied Ayesha and smirked.

"...Oh now I get it" said Xander and Ayesha giggled.

"We all gathered here to unite Alexander Clavell and Ayesha Ansari in God's sight in holy matrimony ...” said Vita.

“Uh you can say Xander,” said Xander.

“Alright, then,” said Vita.

“In between, I want to introduce you all Buster Clavell, Xander's father.” said Nick and all looked at Buster, who was between the gang members.

“Hi dad,” said Xander.

“Hi Mr. Clavell,” said Ayesha.

“Hey” replied Buster.

“Don't you mind if I push this a little more to the front?” asked Vita.

“Do you?” asked Xander Ayesha.

“Nope” replied Ayesha.

“Not at all,” said Xander to Vita.

“So then Xander, do you want to take Ayesha as your wife, to love her, honor her...” said Vita.

“be there for her, no matter if we are in a mission or not” added Nick.

“Until the end of time,” said Vita.

“Yes, I do” replied Xander and took Ayesha's right hand.

“Ayesha do you want to take Xander as your Husband, to honor him, to love him, be there for him, regardless of whether we or better you're in a mission or not, until the end of time?” asked Vita.

“Yes, I do” replied Ayesha.

“Now give exchange each other the rings,” said Vita and Xander looked shocked.

“Oh oh” replied Xander.

“Did you forget the rings?” asked Vita.

“Yes” replied Xander embarrassed.

“No worries,” said Don and walked to Xander and Ayesha. Don put his hands in his pocket and took jewelry stuff out.

“I knew someone would forget the rings on a special day,” said Don. Don found a few rings and showed them. “You can choose,” said Don and Xander looked at them. He then took two and gave one Ayesha. He took her right hand and hold the ring in front of the ring finger.

“I take Ayesha to be my love wedded wife and swear to honor her, to love her, to be there for her, no matter if we are in a mission or not, until death do us part,” said Xander and put the ring in Ayesha's finger. Ayesha then took Xander's hand and hold the ring in front of his rather a bit thick ring finger.

“I take Xander to be my love wedded husband and swear to honor him, to love him, to be there for him, no matter if we are in a mission or not, until death do us part,” said Ayesha and placed the ring in the finger. Both took each other's hands.

“Well, I declare you two as husband and wife, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost,” said Vita.

“Amen” replied all the guests.

“You may now kiss the.....bride..?” said Vita.

“What about the Bonnie?” asked Don. “You know, like Bonnie and Clyde? Hein? Hein?” asked Don, but nobody did care.

“Can we?” asked Xander.

“Of course, buddy” replied Don and Ayesha pulled Xander to her and kissed him. All applauded for the married couple and a few threw confetti around and whistled.

 

Later all were drinking and talking with each other. Nick, Ayesha and Xander were all three staying together and talking.

“Well, I still would have chosen a civil wedding, instead of a normal Wedding. I don't really like to wear long dresses” said Ayesha.

“Yes and did you see the price of a Wedding dress?” asked Xander. “Or a tux?”

“I know, it's very expensive,” said Nick. “But hey you could actually buy that,” said Nick.

“Yes I know, but just because of one day,” said Xander and behind him appeared Buster.

“Hello,” said Buster.

“Hey dad, so how was it?” asked Xander.

“The wedding?” asked Buster.

“Yeah”

“It was good”

“Great to know that”

“Yeah”

“Dad, I'm sorry, that I and Ayesha are not, what you think we were,” said Xander.

“Don't need to apologize my son,” said Buster. “All I want is, that you are happy”

“Yes dad, and I am happy,” said Xander and pulled Ayesha to him and she lied her head on his shoulder and hugged him.

“Yes I see,” said Buster and thought for a bit. “What are your plans for the future son?” asked Buster. Ayesha looked down at her belly and then back to Xander.

“Honey?” asked Ayesha and Xander looked at her. She came close to his ear and whispered into it.

“Are you kidding?” asked Xander. “That's great,” said Xander. Ayesha and Xander looked at Buster.

“Get ready to hear good news dad,” said Xander.

“What?” asked Buster.

“Ayesha and I had a few weeks ago an.....you know,” said Xander.

“A what?” asked Buster and Ayesha giggled.

“Today I found out, that I got pregnant,” said Ayesha. “We are going to be parents”

“That's great!” said Buster happy and hew hard on Xander's back. “Good job, my son”

“Aww congratulations you two,” said Nick.

“Thanks Nick,” replied Xander.

“Thank you Nick” replied Ayesha. Don came in between them all.

“Did I hear right?” asked Don. “You're pregnant?” asked Don.

“Yep, she is” replied Buster.

“Aww, what will it be a boy or a girl?” asked Don and looked at her belly.

“I'm pregnant for like two weeks,” said Ayesha. “The embryo is still too small”

“Alright, but in case if you know that, tell me,” said Don.

“Alright Don,” said Ayesha. Don stand next to Xander and asked him a question.

“Have you been over...”

“By the way, when your baby is born, would you like to have him as an heir of our business?” asked Nick.

“I and Xander decide that later” answered Ayesha.

“Alright,” said Nick.

“Seriously get a life Don” joked Xander.

“What's going on guys?” asked Ayesha.

“Nothing” lied Don.

“Don, come leave them alone,” said Nick and walked away.

“Alright, I go to Ramona, if somebody needs me,” said Don and walked away with Nick.

“So, what did Don asked?” asked Ayesha.

“Dirty stuff” answered Xander and Ayesha rolled her eyes.

“So I have to go,” said Buster.

“Come on, stay a while dad,” said Xander.

“No, I haven't slept last night, well and I need to sleep well for tomorrow”

“Oh okay, dad,” said Xander sad. “Mom used to say to me, when I couldn't sleep, I...”

“You know my son, I think if your mom was still alive, she would be proud of you,” said Buster.

“Really?” asked Xander and Buster nodded.

“Yes, look at you. You're now married, got a lovely wife and you're also going to be a father”

“And don't forget, I'm also happy” added Xander.

“And you're happy my son. That's all your mother and I wished you would have.”

“Yes and I have that,” said Xander and pet Ayesha's shoulder. “Yes, I have that,” said Xander again and she placed her hands around him and lied her head on the side of his head.

Weeks later Tamara received a letter of Xander telling him, what he did the year along when he was away. Currently, she was sitting in the living room and reading the letter.

“ _She's in the third month and she still has to puke a lot. But you know my life's good right now, at the begin it was a bit difficult to get used to it, but I could handle it. Guess what, my dad says, he wants to help me and Ayesha in taking care of our future son, or daughter, when it is born, Isn't that nice from him? So I hope you will find your future mate someday. Yours sincerely. Xander and Ayesha Clavell.”_ Tamara smiled and turned the letter around and saw a Picture of Ayesha and Xander, after their Wedding. She took the Picture and hang it on the Wall, where the Pictures of the other were and stand there looking at all Pictures on the Wall. Emma appeared and noted the new Picture on the Wall.

“They make a nice couple,” said Emma.

“Yes, you're right Emma” replied Tamara and Emma nod. “Yes, you're right” replied Tamara and both stand there watching the Pictures.

 

**The End**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea, why this got written fat. It's deactivated and I on word it's written Arial and slink, but here it shows up like this. I will try to fix this.


End file.
